Facts
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: There are many facts in life but few are important, these one are VERY important to slash fans


**Facts**

**A/N - well here it is, another Scorpius/Albus fan fiction. All the same things really, Harry Potter and everything in and about that world belongs to the awesome JK Rowling, no me, not now not ever. Oh, check out my HP second generation video at ****.com/watch?v=IZ-jXE7K3T4**** if you want to see who I see when I write second generation. On with the story now I guess..**

Facts, there are a lot of facts in this world, a lot. However these are the important ones. Albus Severus Potter is 16, a wizard, son of famous Harry Potter, attends Hogwarts School with his brother, sister and cousins and he was in Slytherin, unlike the rest of his family.

Scorpius Malfoy is Slytherin through and through, cut him he bleeds green. 16, a wizard, son of Draco Malfoy, he was the best potions student in recent years, good looking in fact almost every girl in the school fancied him.

They were the sons of enemies, they shouldn't be friends, fact is they are best friends. Everyone in the school thought they were seeing girls in secret, fact is, they weren't.

"Say what you want Rose, Scorpius Malfoy is one of the best looking guys in the school!" said, as she, Rose and Albus as on the grass in the school grounds as they watched, Scorpius, James Potter, Hugo Weasley, Louis Weasley, Roxanne Weasley and Dominique Weasley play three aside Quidditch. Rose looked up from her book,

"I'm not going to say he's not but fact is he's one of my best friends, I have never looked at him in that way." she told her cousin. Lilly rolled her eyes as if to say 'whatever' and went back to drooling over Scorpius. Albus looked over at his best friend, who was smiling with a smug look on his face, sitting on his Fire bolt 360 after catching the snitch from under James nose. Lilly's voice broke through to him as he heard her say

"So, who do you think he is seeing?"

"What?" he asked in a tone that was trying to stay relaxed.

"The whole school thinks he is seeing someone but no one knows who and no one is saying that it is them, if it were me I'd be singing it from the rooftops."

"Lilly, please that's my best friend!"

"So?! Come on, who do you think it is? I bet its Pricilla Parkinson, he's father and her mother were friends at school, or it might be that Millie girl, that's he's fathers best friends daughter." There was no stopping her now, she was on a role. She rattled of about ten more names before a look dawned on her face,

"Maybe it's a Muggle born and that's why he's not saying anything, in case he's father finds out!"

"Draco wouldn't care." Albus simply said as he watched Scorpius being chased on his broom by a annoyed looking James, they were good friends but James would never admit that Scorpius was a better Seeker.

"Just because you have spent a few summers with them at the Manor you think that you know them?" Lilly said, Albus just sighed,

"I know for a fact Draco doesn't care who he's son is with as long as he is happy." Albus didn't tell her how he knew but he did.

"Well he cant be seeing anyone then." Lilly continued, her eyes, firmly fixed on Scorpius as the blond removed his sweat drenched shirt and let it fall to the ground as he was still airborne, if it was possible she started drooling even more.

"You two are his best friends, do you think he would go out with me?" she asked, turning to her brother and cousin. The look on Rose's face said it all, Al was her best friend as well as her cousin, there was nothing she didn't know about him and visa versa. Albus thought he was doing well to keep the cool here.

"No, he wouldn't." he said as nice as he could, Lilly's eyes narrowed a dangerous amount

"And why not? He's not going to be single forever! Your best friend is gonna leave, the closest you can hope to be is his brother - in - law!"

Somewhere during this Lilly and Albus had, facing each other, this had obviously got the attention of those in the air, all of them used to Lilly being a hot head but it took a lot to get Albus worked up. It took about twenty seconds for them to land and James and Scorpius to get between the two of them, James faced his sister, Scorpius his best friend, placing his hands on Al's upper arms.

"Al, calm down, this isn't like you." he said, his grey eyes locked with green ones. When both parties had calmed down James and Scorpius stepped out of the way but stayed close enough should they have to intervene.

"What the hell were you fighting about?" Scorpius asked, his eyes flicking between the two of them, Lilly wasted no time in answering,

"You." Scorpius looked shocked

"What?"

"Well, we were talking about who you might be seeing and when I suggested that I might ask you out idiot over here lost it, I think he's scared of losing you." She said, crossing her arms. Scorpius completely forgot that Lilly was there, that anyone was there as he turned to look at Albus.

"Really? You're scared of losing me?" he asked as he placed a hand on Al's neck, locking his fingers in the black hair at the base of said neck. Al was vaguely aware that over the blonds shoulder everyone but Rose was exchanging confused looks. Al sighed, if this was going to happen it was going to happen good. Locking eyes again he placed his hands on Scorp's bear sides.

"Of course, I couldn't live without you." Scorpius smiled that beautiful smile that was reserved for Albus only. Scorpius suddenly remembered about those stood behind them, he turned to look over his shoulder.

"Sorry Lilly, I do love you but as a sister, its your brother that I'm in love with." With that he turned back to his boyfriend of two years and placed a loving kiss on familiar lips. When they broke apart Al said,

"How do you think Draco will react now that he's not the only one that knows about us?"

"Well if he hadn't walked in on us snogging the life out of each other two years ago he would be finding out like everyone else so he'll be glad he knew first." Scorpius told him before stealing his lips again.

So there you go, facts are Scorpius would never date Lilly, Scorpius and Albus were more than best friends, neither were in love with secret girls, they were in love with each other, those are the only facts you need to know.

**A/N - So? What did everyone think? Drop me a review ****J**

**Thanks again.**


End file.
